


Meet & Not Exactly Greet

by floof



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/pseuds/floof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short cute thing about Rhodey and Tony at MIT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet & Not Exactly Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write long things; and I also have no beta, sorry

“Hey, kid, you alright?” It was that genius kid; the one who'd been in the news. The one who'd been personally shown around campus by the president of MIT on his first day. The one that had been talked about non stop in the break room ever since he'd gotten here.

The one who was crying his eyes out in the dark. Or had been, since he'd just flicked the switch.

“'M fine.” The kid; and really he was a kid, Jim couldn't believe a thirteen year old had gotten in here; rubbed the back of his arm along his face. Like that would fool him. “What's it to you, anyway?”

“What's it to me – Look, kid” He stressed the word, resting his hand against his brow “Drop the attitude. I don't care how smart you are, I am your teacher and you will respect me. Are we clear?”

The kid gave him a look of disbelief, which Jim chose to ignore. 

“And furthermore, I care because somebody has to.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Now tell me, Tony, what's the matter?”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rhodey to my Tony; Star <3.


End file.
